This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. "Machine learning methods for analyzing shotgun proteomics data." South African National Bioinformatics Institute, University of the Western Cape. February 17, 2010. "Machine learning methods for analyzing shotgun proteomics data." Institute for Infectious Disease and Molecular Medicine, University of Cape Town. January 26, 2010. "Machine learning methods for analyzing shotgun proteomics data." Proteomics Interest Group, National Institutes of Health, Bethesda, Maryland. November 30, 2009. "Unsupervised segmentation of heterogeneous genomic data sets." Duke Institute for Genome Sciences and Policy, Duke University. November 29, 2009. "Machine learning methods for protein analyses. Third International Workshop on Machine Learning in Systems Biology," Ljubjlana, Slovenia. September 6, 2009.